This invention relates to a ski boot, particularly of the rear entrance type, incorporating a closure and foot securing device.
As is known, rear entrance ski boots are generally fastened closed by means of levers, or the like arrangements, which are effective to tighten the boots' rear and front quarters together.
In an earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,456 of this same Applicant which is incorporated hereto by reference, a closure device is disclosed which comprises a cable length, which tightens the rear and front quarters together when taken up on a cable take-up assembly supported at the boot quarters, to provide continuous accurate adjustment capabilities.
Also known, for example, from U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 06/ 510,748 filed on July 5, 1983 of this same assignee, is the use, with rear entrance ski boots, of a foot securing device which comprises a cable length attached with one end to a take-up reel, of the type illustrated in the above-mentioned patent application, the cable extending over the foot instep and having its other end secured at a lateral position on the boot interior.
The known approaches just described afford the possibility of closing the ski boot with one device, and of gradually lowering the foot instep presser with another device, which could be structurally like the former, until a desired securing pressure is developed on the foot.
As may be appreciated, two separate operations are required, to close the boot and secure the foot.